


Let's Try That Again

by fakebodies



Series: Jack Burton and Snake Plissken do things, terribly, together [3]
Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bc theyre both awful and bad, except it's awful and bad, finally some romance!!, really just very cute but they're both so bad at dealing with Human Emotions™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: boy howdy, sometimes kisses are just really awkward and kinda sucky. poor Jack.





	

Jack had always heard that first kisses were supposed to be romantic. He figures there's something to that, his first kiss with his first wife had been one of the most romantic kisses ol' Jack Burton had ever been a part of. This one was, well... awkward. Uncomfortable. Surprising. There were a lot of ways to describe it, and none of them were very good. Plus, maybe he'd been kinda figuring even though it wasn't a romantic setting, there'd still be sparks and closed eyes and hands holding each other close. Yeah yeah, Jack Burton's a huge sappy romantic, but who's really surprised?

Another shocker, Snake Plissken was definitely not a huge sappy romantic. If there's an opposite of romantic in the dictionary, Snake Plissken's picture is probably by it. He really hadn't expected to have a first kiss, at all, with anybody. Sure, he'd _been_ kissed, but that didn't count. He didn't _want_ to be kissed. Maybe Jack Burton's rubbing off on him, but Snake figures for a first kiss to really be a first kiss, both people have to want it. Otherwise it's just awkward. Like this one. Snake doesn't really know what to do with awkward, so he plays it safe. Snake Plissken plays it so safe he doesn't talk to Jack for two whole days. Snake Plissken is kind of an asshole- I hear you, it's the biggest shocker yet.

Two days of Snake avoiding and Jack moping later, and Jack's starting to think Snake doesn't really like him at all. Even after their almost-friendly conversations and nights on the roof of the truck, and all the times they'd totally kicked ass together. They'd been driving for a while with no sign of Lo Pan, which, while totally not good, meant there was some peace and quiet. Snake stayed up on the roof with his gun, and Jack holed up in the back of the trailer, wondering if he was picking up all the wrong signals.

Two more days of moping and avoiding, and Jack was lamenting the fact that he had no way to get home. Snake Plissken was, at the same time, lamenting the fact that he experienced any emotions at all. He wonders if the robo-Plissken had an easier go of things. It's at the end of this day that he starts to acknowledge how boring it is up there alone, without the constant chatter of his enthusiastic... companion. Definitely not friend. Friends don't kiss, if that even was a kiss. Snake's not sure. He is sure, however, that it sucks more than it used to when he had Jack to talk his ear off, and that meant he had to face the awkwardness and speak with Jack Burton. Snake sighs, climbing down off of the trailer. This'd be a long night.

Jack Burton is surprised to see a camo-clad pair of legs in front of him, reminded of the night he'd spent moping because of homesickness. Even if he does have some weird luck magic going on, he probably wasn't lucky enough for Snake to console him twice. Still, Snake motions for Jack to follow him, and Jack does. He climbs back up to the roof of the trailer, sitting down next to Snake. For once, Jack Burton doesn't know what to say.

"So..."

"That was-" Snake starts, only for Jack to start speaking at the same time.

"I am-" Jack pauses, realizing he'd interrupted Snake. He frowns.

"You first." Snake nods, waiting for Jack to speak again.

"I am _such_ an idiot." Jack rushes his words, covering his face with his hands. Snake smirks.

"Yeah, maybe you are. It fits."

"What?" Jack looks over at Snake. He thinks that was supposed to be a compliment. Maybe. It's hard to tell with Snake Plissken.

"I don't think I'd like you if you weren't kind of an idiot. Then you'd just be me. An asshole." Snake shrugs. Jack grins- that was definitely a certified Plissken compliment.

"Well, good thing I like assholes."

They both go quiet when they realize what Jack just said, and what it means. Mostly, it means emotions. Things neither of them are really good at dealing with. Jack wonders if there are any Snake Plisskens who are good at dealing with their emotions. Probably not. Jack's about to start kicking himself for being an idiot again when Snake grabs the front of his shirt. He's reminded of the last time Snake grabbed his shirt like that and how they'd ended up awkwardly mashed together.

He opens his mouth to ask what Snake's doing, when Snake pulls him close and kisses him. Snake's stubble is scratchy (and technically well past stubble, approaching full-blown beard), and Jack has absolutely no clue where to put his hands. They end up on Snake's chest, which turns out to be a pretty good place to be. There are a lot of ways Jack could describe Snake's chest, and all of them are really, really, _really_ good. Snake's smirking when he pulls away and Jack is left dazed, his hands still on Snake's chest.

"Whoa." is all Jack manages to get out. Snake looks ridiculously smug.

"Want to call that our first kiss?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah. Snake, holy shit." Jack nods, grinning. Snake, somehow, looks even more smug.

"I guess that means it was pretty good."

Jack Burton just pulls Snake Plissken into another kiss, tangling his fingers in Snake's hair. Jack Burton had always heard that first kisses are supposed to be romantic, and Snake Plissken may not be the romantic type, but the kiss _definitely_ was.


End file.
